Save Me From Myself Please?
by elin2002
Summary: Shawn finds out his life isn't exactly what he thought it was,an old friend now comes back to help him through it. AU version of Family Trees.


_**(I don't own Boy Meets World or anything to do with it, planning on buying the DVDs but that's about it…Happy reading! This is an AU version of Family Trees, I've watched the scene with Shawn and Chet in the cemetery and kind of take it as Shawn wishing that's what Chet would be able to tell him and Josh is still an infant.)**_

Shawn hit send on the website and they now had to wait for the results Jack hoped it would answer some questions but had a feeling it would only bring up more. And a major question would be who is Shawn's biological mother? He also hoped for his brother's sanity that question would be answered. The good thing even if it wasn't he would be there for him no matter what.

A few days later Jack found a brown envelope in the mailbox with his and Shawn's names on it. It was finally time for answers, hopefully. Jack got up to the apartment and was grateful to find Shawn reading in the apartment. Even though Shawn and Cory now lived in the dorms at Pennbrook Jack made sure Shawn knew that no matter where he was or how old they were Shawn would always have a place with him.

"Hey I got that information we sent away for."

"Really that was quick." Said Shawn putting his book down.

"What are you reading?" Asked Jack.

"Oh just something Mr. Matthews told me about. It's pretty good. Hey do you mind if we head over there to open that?"

"Not at all, you wanna leave now?"

"Yeah I'll call Cory right now." Shawn called Cory and left a message on his and Topanga's answering machine for Cory to go to his parents' house

"Do you think we should call ahead and let them know we're coming over?" Asked Jack still being the polite guy his mother raised.

"Nah, we'll just go in the back door. Look Jack I've been just going over for years, even before I was really too young to be showing up by myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'd walk over from the trailer park all the time. Mr. Matthews would either give me a ride home or Eric did when he started driving."

"How do you know they'll be home?"

"Because Morgan just got out of school and Josh is way too young for her to be watching by herself. Mrs. Matthews will be home." Jack just nodded and parked the car in front of the house. The boys walked around back and Shawn knocked on the back door before opening it and finding Morgan eating a snack.

"Hey Morgan."

"Hey Shawn, Jack what are you guys doing here?"

"Are your parents home?" Asked Shawn.

"Mom's upstairs with Josh trying to put him down for a nap, do you need her?" Morgan was pretty good at reading Shawn and knew this was a job for her parents and not Cory or Eric.

"Could you just tell her Jack and I need to talk to her?" Asked Shawn getting jittery, so much Morgan saw his hands shaking.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need to get these thoughts out of my head and the usual methods aren't working." Morgan knew Shawn meant his poetry or just plain journaling.

"I'll be right back."

"Thanks Morgan."

Morgan made her way to the door that was once Cory and Eric's but now behind it was Josh's nursery. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Amy.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yeah Honey?"

"Shawn and Jack are downstairs. Shawn's seems a little off and when I asked he said that the usual methods aren't working to calm him down."

"Okay, I'll be right down. He didn't tell you what's going on?"

"No just that he needed to talk to you or Dad, his hands were shaking though."

"Let me just lay him down and then I'll be down."

"Okay." Morgan quietly closed the door and went back downstairs. "Guys, Mom will be right down Josh is almost asleep. She started gathering her school stuff because she figured Amy would tell her to go start her homework. "Do you guys want something to drink?"

"No thanks Morgan." Said Jack distractedly worried about Shawn who was now pacing.

"Shawn? Shawn!" Yelled Morgan.

"What?"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, no thanks Weasel."

"Shawn!" Exclaimed Jack at the nickname.

"What?"

"You can't call her that."

"We've always called her that." Said Shawn.

"It's been a while since you called me that." Said Morgan.

"You kept telling us not to."

"You do know you're only one of 3 people that can get away with it too."

"We called you that for so long I forget which one of us started it." Said Shawn.

"It was Eric, when we were still in the hospital, and continued because after you learned to talk you would tattle on the boys." Said Amy coming downstairs. "Hi Guys, Morgan upstairs homework."

"I'm going." Said Morgan going up to her room.

"So what's up?"

"How's Josh?" Asked Shawn stalling, Amy knew that's what he was doing and knew pushing him wouldn't do anything but make him clam up more.

"He's good."

"Good, that's good."

"Jack, whatcha got there?"

"This is that family tree search we did, the results came in today." Amy nodded now knowing what was bothering her pseudo-son. "Shawn, Honey." Shawn stopped pacing to look at Amy. "No matter what that paper says you are the same person you were this morning."

"Promise?"

"I'll try." Said Amy.

"Okay, Jack open it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Jack opened the envelope and read to himself.

"What's it say?" Asked Shawn.

"Well, the service looked for Elaine and couldn't find her, but they did find something on you."

"Me? What would they find on me?"

"Well, it looks like you have two birth certificates." Said Jack.

"How is that possible?" Asked Shawn.

"The only way Shawn would have two birth certificates is if there was an amendment or change like an adoption. Shawn when you were living with Jonathan did the adoption go through?"

"No Dad showed up right before Jon could file. Why?"

"I don't know let me read more of these papers." Said Amy.

"What did you mean _'Dad showed up.'_?"

"When I was 14 Virna took off with the trailer, Dad went after her for a year. While he was gone I lived here for a couple weeks and then I moved in with my English teacher, Jon but right before Jon was going to file for guardianship Dad reappeared, and I moved back in with him."

"This can't be right." Said Amy.

"What can't?"

"Well one paper says Chet is your biological father and that's dated 3 weeks after you were born, but the one filled out while you were in the hospital says a different name."

"Does it say who asked for the amendment?"

"Well Chet did. He probably figured someone in the hospital messed up and went down to City Hall and had it fixed. You know what City Hall is still open Shawn why don't we go down and get your birth records, before we go any further."

"Are you sure?" Asked Shawn.

"Absolutely Honey, we're going to figure this out. Let me call Alan and ask him to come home and then we'll go."

"Mrs. Matthews I can stay here and watch Morgan and Josh if you want?"

"Are you sure Jack?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping right? And Morgan's doing homework."

"Okay, we should be back soon if you need anything call Alan at the store he can be home in 5 minutes and George is next door as well."

"Okay."

"Hey Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to City Hall with Shawn, Jack's going to stay with you guys if you need anything."

"Okay, hey Jack how are you with Algebra?"

"Okay, why?"

"Can you help?"

"Sure bring your book down."

"Great. Come on." Said Amy to Shawn.

"Mrs. Matthews are there other reasons someone could have multiple birth certificates?"

"No Honey. Look at me don't worry we will get to the bottom of this."

"I just wish Dad was alive so I could ask him what happened."

"Me too, Shawn."

"Do think Dad thought it was a mistake on the hospital's part that someone just wrote down the wrong name? Or do you think he knew I wasn't his?"

"Shawn there's no proof yet that you are not his. More than likely, if he hadn't changed your birth certificate he wouldn't have been able to register you for school, or little league, or anything really with Elaine gone. We're going to figure this out Shawn." Amy pulled up in front of City Hall and parked the car. "Honey to get your birth records it might cost a fee, you have cash on you right?"

"Yeah, I took money off my student card this morning." Said Shawn.

"Okay. So how's school going?"

"Good, things have settled down since Dad died. I actually pulled my grades up a bit."

"I saw."

"Wait how did you know?"

"George told me, see we get Eric and Cory's grades at the house, and since we practically raised you George thought we might want your grades as well."

"I'm glad, you guys know I'm not just throwing this opportunity away I just didn't know anyone but Jack and his parents got them but his parents get them because they help out with the tuition payments."

"I figured."

"You know it's weird whenever grades come out I always find more money in my wallet or on my student card is it you guys?"

"No, Alan and I wouldn't do that unless you were okay with it. And I know you Shawn you wouldn't be."

"No I wouldn't. Because you guys already do too much for me. And it wouldn't feel right."

"And we understand that, but we can be proud of you when you get amazing grades, do you remember the Thanksgiving we spent at the trailer?"

"Yeah."

"Well you wrote a paper for history class, Virna was so proud of you that she called me and asked me if I wanted a copy so she made one and I keep it where I keep all of the other kids' stuff."

"You have a copy of my paper?"

"I have the original. Virna mailed it to me when she left saying that your true mother should have your school papers."

"You really have you know?"

"What Honey?"

"Been my true mother, you've always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it."

"You've always deserved to have a mother Shawn, don't you forget that."

"Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for. Now let's go in and get this information."

"Okay, so Mr. Matthews' birthday is in a few days any plans yet?"

"Party, on the day. But don't tell Eric."

"Then how are you going to get him there?"

"We're going to tell him it's the next night."

"So you tell Eric, Eric tells Mr. Matthews it's really the next night and he's surprised when everyone shows up later that night."

"Exactly."

"Sounds like a plan."

"You ready?"

"No but I have to be."

Shawn and Amy made their way into the City Hall and found the City Clerks' office.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes, we need a copy of his birth certificate for school and he seems to have lost his." Said Amy, Shawn meanwhile looked at her like she was crazy for telling the clerk the fib.

"Okay your name Hon?"

"Shawn Patrick Hunter."

"And your birthdate?"

"October 12, 1979."

"Can I just see your ID?" Shawn pulled out his driver's license and handed it to the clerk. "Okay, give me a couple minutes and I'll go get the information for you."

"Thanks." Said Shawn putting his license in his wallet.

"Shawn let me see your license."

"Why you've seen it before?"

"Let me see it." Said Amy, with a laugh. "Shawn you still have the same picture you had the day you got this."

"I know, but this one hasn't expired yet." He said taking it back and putting it in his wallet again.

"It's hard to believe you guys are in college, I remember when Jonathan and Alan were taking you all out and teaching you how to drive. The only one they weren't worried about I think was Topanga."

"Yeah I'm surprised Cory and I didn't give Jon and Mr. Matthews heart attacks."

"Have you talked to him recently?"

"Who? Jon? Yeah I talked to him a couple weeks ago he got a job teaching in New York City. Said teaching in Connecticut wasn't what he wanted so he moved to the Village. He said he's happy."

"That's good. Did you tell him what you got for grades?"

"Yeah, he said he was proud of me and he wishes he could have stuck around but his family wanted him close when he had to do rehab after the accident."

"You do know he wasn't leaving you by choice right? Rehab is tough, and you guys always saw Jon as this tough guy who could do anything. He didn't want you to see him weak and needing to rely on someone he told Alan that one night before he left."

"First day we met him, Cory described him as _'Feeny with an earring.'_."

Shawn and Amy stood at the counter while the woman went and looked up Shawn's information, as time passed Shawn got a little more nervous.

"I found it but there is something interesting in the records."

"We know he had two birth certificates. Would you be able to tell us the exact reason why he has two birth certificates?"

"Just states there was a mistake listing the father. I have two different names on them. I have the original that says Shawn Patrick Turner with Elaine McGinty and a Jonathan Turner listed as parents, and then I have the amended one that states Elaine McGinty and a Chet Hunter and states your name is Shawn Patrick Hunter."

"Are you sure?" Asked Shawn.

"Yes, Honey."

"Does it say where the parents are from?" Asked Amy.

"On the original it says the mother is from Westport, CT. It doesn't state the father's birth state. I can give you the long form on both, so you can look into it further. It'll be $10.00."

"Here you go." Said Shawn getting the money out of his pocket. Shawn rubbed his eyes and then ran his hand through his hair that Amy recognized as Shawn being frustrated and upset. "What is going on? Why does everything with Chet have to be difficult? Do you think he knows? I mean if the Jonathan Turner is Jon, do you think he knows he has a kid out there?"

"I don't know Shawn, I doubt it. Jonathan isn't one to run at responsibility. But maybe this is the last of Chet's mistakes and you can put this all behind you."

"I hope so, because I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Shawn, here you go." Said the clerk.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome I hope you find your answers."

"Me too."

"Shawn I think you should come home with me, make that phone I know you need to make."

"Okay, besides even if I wanted to go home I don't have my keys to get in."

"Let's go."

Amy and Shawn arrived home and found Jack and Morgan working on her history homework at the table.

"Hey Guys, is Josh still asleep?"

"Yeah, all we've heard over the baby monitor is baby sounds." Said Jack reaching over and handing it to Amy.

"Good I'm going to go check on him and then Shawn we're making that call when Alan gets home."

"Okay."

"What phone call?" Asked Jack.

"Just a lead, we went and got my birth certificates from the City Clerks' office."

"Did you find out why you have 2?"

"Yeah, on my original it stated someone else as my father, I guess when Dad found out after Elaine left he went and had it changed to list himself as father. He probably thought it was a clerical error or something. Anyway it stated that Elaine was originally from Westport, CT I happen to know someone from there so I'm going to call him and find out if he knew her."

"Mr. Turner right?" Asked Morgan.

"Yeah."

"That's your English Teacher right? The one you lived with?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah."

The guys were helping Morgan with the last of her homework when Alan came in through the back door.

"Hi Guys. Where's Mom?" Alan said out of habit, then realizing that only one of the kids sitting at the table was actually his by birth.

"Upstairs checking on Josh." Came Shawn's response reading a bit of the book he had been reading earlier in the day. Alan had always known Shawn was a part of his family even stated it more times than he could count but none of those cemented like that quick response.

"Alan is that you?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah."

"Can you come up here for a minute?"

"Sure, as you were Guys."

"So you want to check this over?" Asked Morgan handing her history worksheet to Shawn. As Alan watched and then went upstairs.

"Yeah, hand it over." Said Shawn.

"Hey, Hi Buddy. So, uh what's going on downstairs?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Amy handing Josh to Alan.

"I walk in and Morgan is at the table with Jack and Shawn. Shawn's reading and then checking over Morgan's homework?"

"Shawn's had a long day." Alan sighed knowing the blows Shawn's been taking lately were going to come to head soon he just hoped they could lessen the impact before it got too bad for him.

"What's up?"

"Remember family tree search they did last week?"

"Yeah, the one where they confirmed that Virna wasn't Shawn's biological mother?"

"Well it turns out Chet might not be his father either."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Shawn has two birth certificates, hang on Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come up here please?"

"Sure." Shawn went upstairs and followed the path he had most of his life to Cory and Eric's old room.

"Hey where did you put your birth certificates?" Asked Amy.

"Right here." He said pulling them out of his back pocket.

"Show them to Alan."

"Here." Said Shawn handing them to the only father he'd really ever known.

"This is the one Elaine filled out at the hospital, and this is the amended one." Said Amy pointing them out to him.

"Wait the fathers' names are different." Said Alan looking closely.

"That's the problem, the clerk said that Elaine was originally from Westport, CT before she moved to Boston. But also look at the name on the original." Said Amy.

"_Jonathan Turner_. So? No, there's got to be a mistake."

"We were waiting for you to get home to call him." Said Shawn.

"Shawn, this is a long shot you know that right?"

"I know but this is the information I have to work with. She's from Westport, Jon is from there too. Even if it's not him he must know her or of her enough to point me in the right direction or something. Please have my back in this?"

"Shawn, I will always have your back no matter what. I just want you to be okay if this doesn't turn out the way you want it." Said Alan.

"I understand but I need to know."

"Then we'll be right here for you while you call." Said Alan.

"Before I make this call, I just want to thank you guys for caring about me."

"Shawn…" Said Amy.

"No, you guys have always been there for me. Way more than the people that I lived with thinking they were my parents. You guys and Jon are the only people who truly cared about me and I want to say thank you for that. You three are my parents so thank you for everything." Said Shawn.

"You never have to thank me for being your mother Shawn I will always be there for you no matter what."

"Same goes for me, you are my son. No matter what papers and biology say. Now you need some answers and there might be only one person that can give them to you. Make that phone call."

"Okay." Shawn picked up the cordless phone Amy had brought into the room and pulled his phone book out of his back pocket.

"You keep Jon's number in your little black book?" Asked Alan with humor.

"I keep everyone's numbers in my little black book and honestly it's not much of one once Angela got a hold of it, she either blacked out numbers or burned pages. The only numbers in there are your's, Mr. Feeny's, Jack and Eric's, Topanga and Cory's, the dorm numbers and Jon's."

"She blacked out numbers?" Asked Alan.

"Yeah those were on the same pages as everyone's numbers." Shawn dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up he checked his watch wondering if Jon was still working when someone picked up.

"Hello?" Said a woman's voice.

"Um, I think I have the wrong number. Sorry."

"Well who are you looking for?"

"Jonathan Turner, sorry to bother you." Shawn was just about to hang up when the woman responded.

"Wait, hang on Honey he's right here can I ask who's calling?"

"Shawn."

"Hang on."

"Okay?" Shawn looked at Amy and Alan with a questioning look.

"Hey Shawn what's up?"

"Uh, a girl answered your phone?"

"And a girl answers yours frequently, so?"

"I live in a co-ed dorm. You're lucky they find me half the time."

"That was Melanie, you met her a while back." Said Jon.

"Old girlfriend Melanie?"

"Yeah, we're just friends I needed some books for one of my classes and I ended up at her store. So what's going on you okay?"

"Getting by, you know."

"Going to class?"

"Yeah, pulled in good grades this semester."

"That's great I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"So how are you dealing with everything since Chet?"

"That's a mess and a half."

"I thought things were calming down."

"They were, but they just picked up again. I got a letter from Virna last week."

"Really? It's been what 3 years?"

"Yeah, she said she's in Honduras."

"What the hell is she doing in Honduras?"

"I don't know but she's never coming back at least that's what she said."

"Shawn you knew that was a long shot."

"I know but at least I still had that hope. Anyway she also said she's not my real mother."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"She's just telling you this now? What about the whole time she was gone in any of the letters she sent did she ever mention anything like that?"

"No, she said she only told me because Chet died."

"So what are you doing now, because I know you Shawn you are not going take this lying down."

"Mrs. Matthews and I went down to City Hall today and got my birth certificates."

"Birth Certificate you mean."

"No certificates plural. I have two. Which actually brings me to the reason I called? The clerk told us my biological mother was from Westport, and it actually works out that Melanie is there too."

"Westport, CT?"

"Yeah, did you know a girl named Elaine McGinty?"

"Elaine McGinty?" Asked Jon to Melanie. "Oh crap."

"Jon?"

"I knew her not well but I knew her. We had a fling my junior year, she was a senior, and then she just took off."

"She took off to here and married Chet. Best we can guess is that she married him then told him she was pregnant. But when I was born she took off before the ink was dry on my papers because a few days after my original certificate was filed Chet went and changed the father's name on it to his own."

"What did the original say?"

"Jonathan Turner."

"I'm coming down there."

"Jon you don't have to do that."

"Shawn I'm coming down there, and we're all going to sit down and figure this out. I'm taking tomorrow off and I'll drive down, don't do anything stupid Hunter, you're finally in a good place don't wreck it."

"I'll try."

"Okay I'll see you later then. Bye Kid."

"Bye."

"So he's driving down?" Asked Amy.

"Yeah in a little bit, he probably has to get the day off from work."

"Okay, so who's Melanie?" Asked Alan.

"Oh, this old friend of his she owns a bookstore somewhere in New York City. I guess I should go talk to Jack about this. It's so weird."

"What is Honey?"

"I feel like I lost something, but gained something too."

"You didn't lose anything. But you have gained everything. Go talk to your brother, let him help you." Said Alan.

"Okay." Said Shawn shaking Josh's hand before walking out of the room.

"I'm worried about him, he doesn't take change well." Said Amy.

"Me too, hopefully he and Jonathan can get to the bottom of this. And then move on from it."

Meanwhile in New York Jon was pacing the length of his apartment, he could have gone a few more lengths but his knee started aching it was a left over pain from his accident one of the only things that was left.

"Jon, talk to me. What's all this about Elaine?"

"Did I tell you exactly why I had custody of Shawn when I lived in Philly?"

"Just that his parents weren't around and he needed a place."

"The woman Chet married after Shawn was born Virna, was who we all thought was Shawn's biological mother. She took off left Shawn and Chet when Shawn was 14 almost 15."

"That's awful."

"Oh, it gets worse. Shawn lived at a trailer park. So when Virna took off she took the trailer with her. Shawn had nothing but the clothes on his back. So Chet decides that he's going to go look for her, keep in mind I had only met Chet that morning when we had Career Day at school, so he drops this 14 year old kid off at this seedy, nasty motel down the street from my apartment. I was on a date and he shows up asking some bogus question about when we were going to read Hemingway, Kat leaves and I knew this kid hadn't eaten either since lunch or at his friend's house earlier."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so Shawn tells me Chet gave him money and that he gave the guy in the cage 5 bucks to turn on the TV in the room. He passed out on my couch before I could finish cleaning up."

"So from then on he lived with you?"

"Not yet he lived with Alan and Amy first for 3 weeks but they already had their hands full with Cory and Eric that they couldn't give Shawn what he needed. So I took him in and he lived with me for a year."

"Why was it only a year, I mean I know about the accident but he left before that?"

"Chet came back and Shawn wanted to make a go of it with him, hoping Chet had given up on chasing his wife. Virna came back for a bit, and then left again that messed him up real bad. He was crashing at Amy and Alan's for a few days while Chet did whatever I don't know, but he started going to this place that ended up being a cult."

"What?"

"Yeah, then I got into my accident and was in the hospital when I guess he showed up and the guy that ran the place came with him. Shawn told me Alan almost got into a fist fight with the guy in the waiting room. If I had been able there wouldn't have been an almost I had nothing to lose then."

"I understand that. So you left for rehab?"

"Yeah and I talk to him at least once a week. He's in college now."

"Wow, see you did good."

"I hope so, because it was touch and go there as to whether he had to grades to get in at all."

"Where are Chet and Virna now?"

"Virna is as Shawn just found out in Honduras and she's not his biological mother, and Chet died a few months ago."

"So where has Shawn been staying?"

"He has a brother from Chet's first marriage so he lived with Jack for a while, and then he and Cory shared a dorm room at Pennbrook before Cory got married. I just feel bad for those who lived around them."

"Why?"

"Because the things they could come up with, they could have taken over the country if so inclined."

"Do you think you could be Shawn's father for real?"

"Yeah. I really do. I just don't understand why she didn't come to me and tell me she was pregnant I would have stepped up, hell I would have taken him even if she didn't want to be around."

"Do you really think you could have handled an infant at 17 full time?"

"I don't know but I would have liked to have had the choice given to me." He said finally sitting down.

"I know listen why don't we pack up and go to Philly. I heard you tell him not to do anything stupid. Don't give him the opportunity."

"You said 'we'?"

"I said 'we' let's go. Call in sick, I'll call Sara and ask her to cover the store and then we'll pack and head out."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Jon quickly packed a bag and then called his boss.

"Hello?"

"Joe, its Jonathan Turner."

"Hi Jon, what's going on?"

"Listen I'm not going to be able to work tomorrow. I have a family emergency and I need to go to Philly."

"I thought your family was in Connecticut?"

"They are, but my son is in college down in Philly. And he's having a hard time. I need to go up and see him."

"You have a son that is college aged?"

"Listen Joe, it's a long story and I'll be glad to tell you on Monday but I really need to get going."

"Sounds good are there lesson plans in your room?"

"Um, yeah there should be if not call me and I'll email them to you."

"Okay, I'll see you Monday. Hope everything is okay with your son."

"Me too. Bye."

"Okay so we're all set and luckily I keep a bag packed in the trunk for things just like this. Let's go." Said Melanie. On the way out Jon pulled his yearbook from Jr. year so he could show Shawn what his mother looked like and headed down to Melanie's Beemer which was parked outside Jon's building.

Back at the Matthews' house Shawn was pacing again this time in the living room, every instinct told him to run and hide. But the rational side to him was luckily winning Jon would be in town soon and making the man spend the night looking for him wouldn't be a good idea. Besides his hiding places had changed since Jon last had to track him down. Amy watched him from the kitchen worried he would bolt any second but when he just sat down and pulled his book out she figured it was safe to start dinner. Jack had gone back to the school to find Eric and Rachel and process the fact that Shawn wasn't his brother by blood after all. But that didn't matter to Jack, Shawn would always be his brother.

"How is he?" Asked Cory as he, Topanga, and Angela came in the back door he had called earlier and Jack filled him in on what was going on. He had to wait for the girls to get out of class before heading over to his parents' house.

"He's in the living room reading, and Jonathan is on his way here."

"Mom! You left him alone, how do you even know he's still there?" Asked Cory.

"Cory he's still there I promise." Said Amy knowing her son was worried for a reason, Shawn usually did take off at times like this.

"Yeah, right." Said Cory as he walked into the living room. "Hey you're still here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Somewhere that would take me hours to find you at?" Said Cory.

"I was told not to do anything stupid, so I'm not I'm just going to read until Jon gets here and then we can get to the bottom of all of this."

"So what happened?" Asked Angela taking Shawn's hand.

"We got the search back, and it didn't turn up anything on Elaine other than what we already knew but it pulled up my birth records and stated that I had 2 birth certificates. We came over here to see if your mom would know why I would have 2 and then we ended up going down to City Hall and getting them." He handed them to Topanga.

"Oh my god." She said.

"That was our reaction." Said Shawn.

"What?" Asked Cory.

"Look."

"Oh my god. Well maybe it's not the same Jonathan Turner I mean Shawnie there are thousands of Jonathan Turners in the world."

"From Westport, CT."

"I'm not following." Said Cory.

"We asked the clerk and she told me that Elaine listed her birth place as Westport."

"And Turner's from Westport." Said Cory.

"Exactly so when we got back here and your dad got home I called Jon and asked, he knew her. So now he's on his way here to talk."

"He's coming here?" Asked Topanga.

"Yeah he should be here soon." Said Shawn.

"So this is your old English teacher right?" Asked Angela.

"Yeah." Said Shawn rubbing his eyes.

"Wow that's a small world."

"Do you want us to leave Shawn? You know while you and Mr. Turner talk?" Asked Topanga.

"Maybe just to the next room, just in case?"

"Of course. Come here." Said Topanga standing up.

"What?"

"Stand up." Shawn stood up and faced Topanga as she placed her hands on his face. "You are an amazing person, it doesn't matter who your parents are because you are you. I have known you forever and you've always been there for us, so let us be there for you. Don't run away. We love you Shawn nothing is going to change that."

"I love you guys too." He said hugging her tight.

When they turned into Philadelphia Jon took over the driving stating that Melanie didn't know the quickest way to the house.

"You could have told me how to get there you know?"

"I know but I just need to concentrate on something."

"How long has it been since you've been back?"

"Since I left for rehab."

"You haven't been back in all this time?"

"Look I went to rehab back home because I didn't want the kids, especially Shawn to see me that weak. I was not in the best place physically or mentally. I was closest to these kids than any of my other students, now I don't know if that's cause of the time I had Shawn live with me or if it was just like that from the minute they stepped into that room but I did not want them to see me in that much pain."

"Jon, I understand you don't have to explain it to me. I saw you when you got back to Connecticut and I saw you with Shawn when I visited that kid worshiped you. I don't blame you for wanting to shield them from your rehab."

"Mel, it was bad enough when they came to see me in the hospital I was so drugged up most of the time that they kept having to tell me it was after school hours."

"Did you tell Shawn that's why you were leaving?"

"Yeah, and he understood. I know he did, it didn't make it hurt any less that I had to leave him. Even though he was living with Chet at least when I was there I could keep an eye on him and you know help him through whatever it was he was going through."

"You know if we had known about Shawn when he was born I would have helped you right?"

"You would have?"

"Yeah, if Elaine had actually given you the chance to be a father. I would have helped maybe not been 'Mom' but I would have helped you with him."

"I can't play what ifs I just have to go with the now."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Who Shawn?"

"Yeah."

"We met up a few months back when he was traveling. He wanted to go for one last road trip before he and Jack sold the trailer. But that was his way of running away too. He only went back to Philly because he called to check in and found out that Amy went into labor early."

"Is the baby okay now?"

"Thriving from what Shawn said. I think he has a connection with him like whatever he said to the baby in the hospital helped the baby get healthy."

"Probably did."

Jon finally pulled into the drive way behind the cars, he wasn't sure who's, but all he knew was he wanted to get in to see his son. He thought of Shawn as his long before today but right now the main thought going through his brain was _'I have a kid, I have a kid.'_

"So where are we going from here?" Asked Melanie.

"Back door."

"Why not the front?" She asked.

"Because I'm hoping to buy myself some time hiding out in the kitchen before dealing with my life. But that's not going to work because I need to go in there and show my son that he has people in his life who give a damn."

Meanwhile in the kitchen Eric who had arrived about a half hour before without Jack or Rachel who had decided to hang back, to give Shawn time to talk to Jon without having to worry about disappointing Jack, happened to look out the window at the driveway.

"Hey Dad, should I be weirded out at the fact that someone in a Beemer is sitting in the driveway?"

"That's probably Jonathan."

"Why doesn't he just come in?"

"Give him some time he'll be in soon." Said Alan knowing the man needed to get his thoughts together. "Don't tell Shawn yet."

"You got it; do you think he'll be okay?"

"We'll get him through this Eric, that I know for sure." Said Alan.

"Why does this stuff always have to happen to him, what did he ever do to deserve this?" Asked Eric quietly.

"Nothing he just got dealt a bad hand but we as a family are going to get him through this, because that's what families do."

"I know, ya know I don't know when it happened but I think in some way I've always seen Shawn as my brother not just Cory's friend. Kind of like Topanga's always been my sister-in-law."

"I feel the same way." Said Alan as he glanced outside and saw Jon and another person get out of the car and make their way up the back walk. Jon knocked on the door as he had done many times before and opened it.

"Jonathan how are you? It's so good to see you." Said Alan.

"It's good to see you guys too."

"Mr. Turner, nice to see you upright and without the body casts." Said Eric doing the manly hug/handshake thing.

"Nice to see you too Eric. This is an old friend of mine Melanie Clifton, Melanie this is Alan and Eric Matthews."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Said Melanie shaking their hands.

"Jonathan I thought I heard your voice. Oh it's so good to see you." Said Amy giving Jon a hug.

"Amy, how are you? You look great are you sure you've had 4 kids."

"I'm good. Yes I'm sure."

"So speaking of the kids, where are they?"

"In the living room." Said Eric.

"You ready?" Asked Alan.

"No, but it's not like I've never met him it's just an odd situation."

"One step at a time. He's in an okay place with this right now. But you know Shawn that could change in a split second." Said Amy. "Come on." Amy guided Jon through the door into the living room where they found Shawn and Angela lounging on the couch, Shawn had his head in her lap while he read a book and Cory, Topanga, and Morgan were playing Monopoly at the coffee table. "Guys, Jonathan's here." Amy said gently.

"Hey Guys." Said Jon stepping into the room.

"Mr. Turner it is so good to see you." Said Topanga giving him a hug and Cory doing the same.

"It's good to see you guys too, congratulations by the way. Sorry I couldn't make it."

"That's okay, you're here now and thank you for the beautiful card."

"Well actually you have Melanie to thank for that one, Guys this is one of my good friends Melanie."

"It's nice to meet you guys Jon's told me so much about you all." Said Melanie.

"Only half of what he's told you is true." Said Cory.

"Don't listen to him, in his world he and Shawn were the best, most well behaved students. When in reality them and Eric spent more time in detention than the teachers who actually ran it." Said Topanga.

Jon reached Shawn and pulled the younger man into a tight hug.

"You okay?"

"It's getting better."

"Glad to see you didn't pull anything stupid." Said Jon.

"I've been staying where people tell me. I helped Morgan with her homework and hung out with Josh for a bit and then these guys arrived so while they've been playing Monopoly I've just been reading and now I'm on my second book of the day."

"Good, so I brought an old friend with me. You remember Melanie right?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm good Shawn, it's great to see you again."

"You too, this is my girlfriend Angela."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Said Angela shaking Jon's hand.

"You too, I wish we could have met when Shawn was doing his road trip." Said Jon with a smile.

"You went to New York?" Asked Angela with smack for emphasis.

"Ow. I was just passing through I met him for lunch at Starbucks." Said Shawn with a smile.

Everyone sat in the living room catching up when both Shawn and Jon realized they couldn't put it off any longer.

"Jon do you want to talk outside?" Asked Shawn.

"Yeah, let's go."

The men headed out to the patio and sat down. Jon had his old yearbook with him.

"So I brought this so I could so you what Elaine looked like."

"Cool, do you have any other pictures of you guys from that time?" Asked Shawn as Jon flipped through looking for Elaine's page.

"I think so but I'd have to go to my parents' house for those."

"Do they know?"

"About what?"

"Me?"

"Shawn, they've always known about you. I just haven't been able to tell them the latest development I left in a hurry but next weekend I was going to go down to CT anyways for dinner and I will tell them then."

"I hope his secrets are done. I wish I could just ask him how many more things he kept from me?"

"I don't know Shawn, but you are handling this better than I thought you would to be honest."

"Give me time I've only known since this afternoon. I'm sure I could find a way to screw it up still." Said Shawn.

"Shawn."

"I know. So did you find that picture yet?"

"Yeah, that's her right there. We met at a party one night starting dating sort of. I had gotten into a fight with Melanie and got drunk that night. Elaine was there. I'm not proud of it but looking back now? I don't regret it."

"How long were you guys together?"

"A couple weeks, a month or two later she was gone."

"Angela started off as a 2 week relationship, we have a lot in common."

"I'm glad you found someone who you love."

"Trust me we haven't had an easy time. We just got back together a few weeks ago. "

"Your issues or her's?"

"Both, we both cut and run when we get too close thinking the other will. Angela's mom left around the time Virna first did."

"I think you met your match there Kid. She seems to be good friends with Topanga."

"Best. They roomed together last year. I think Topanga's happy she doesn't have to deal with Cory and I on her own anymore. And believe me we don't make it easy on either of them."

"You guys have never made it easy on anyone." Said Jon.

"All a part of our charm. It keeps life interesting."

"That it does."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Wherever you want Shawn but I think it would help if we saw each other more."

"That's a start."

"At least we don't have to start from scratch like some people, I think we have a pretty strong foundation to grow from."

"We do. I say we go on from here and figure out how strong it is." Said Jon.

"I'm good with that."

"So how's the poetry going?"

"Good, it's really just me writing down my feelings so they don't overwhelm me."

"Good, keep at it so what kinds of classes do you have coming up?"

"I've got a lit course, creative writing which Eric and Mrs. Matthews took they said it was a good class and I have history with Mr. Feeny."

"Yes, and I expect to see you there tomorrow morning Mr. Hunter." Said George coming out of his back door.

"Well considering everyone else is in the same class and I'm not allowed to sleep later than Angela, I'll be there." Said Shawn.

"Jonathan, it is so good to see you again. You look well." Said George.

"George, it's good to see you too. I hear you're still stuck teaching these guys."

"Ah, yes well retirement didn't agree with me as well as I had hoped. So what brings you back here?"

"Actually Shawn does."

"Shawn, is everything okay?" Asked George concerned.

"Chet isn't my biological father."

"What do you mean?" Asked George coming through the gate and into the Matthews yard.

"Remember that family tree project Jack and I were working on?"

"Yes, you were supposed to get the searches back this week."

"We got them today. It turned up two birth certificates for me, so Mrs. Matthews and I went down to City Hall earlier and got them."

"Shawn I've seen your birth certificate it says Chet's your father."

"You've seen the amended version, Chet had it fixed after Elaine left."

"So have you seen the original?"

"Yeah, it listed Jon as my father."

"I thought the guardian ship didn't get filed because Chet came back?"

"It didn't, Elaine was from Westport. We knew each other and had a fling during my Jr. year of high school. I didn't know about any of this until this afternoon." Explained Jon.

"Well then congratulations it's an adult boy."

"Thanks George." Said Jon with a smile.

A short time later the men were back inside joined by George and his wife Lila. Everyone spent the next few hours catching up. Melanie enjoyed herself as she learned more about Jon's life while he lived in Philadelphia.

"Well we should get going." Said Cory. "You two have a 10pm curfew." Speaking to Shawn and Angela.

"You guys are sophomores in college and you have a 10pm curfew, you had an 11pm curfew at 15 ." Said Jon.

"Dorm rules, we just have to be in the building." Said Shawn.

"Man you guys run a tough school." Said Jon to George and Lila.

"With the curfews we've actually brought the crime on campus rates down, we do make exceptions for students with late night jobs as long as we have verification from the employers." Said Lila.

"We can stay a bit longer Shawnie, you guys can crash at our place." Said Cory.

"All my stuff is at the dorm. Otherwise I would." Said Shawn while yawning. Jon had no doubt Shawn would be asleep within minutes of arriving at his room.

"Jonathan, where are you guys sleeping?" Asked Lila.

"We're going to grab a room downtown." Answered Melanie.

"Nonsense, you're staying with us let's go." Said George.

Eric had gone out and started up the 3 cars that would take everyone back towards campus, his, Cory's, and Jack's. Just as he was going into the house he noticed that Melanie's car was blocking all of them in.

"Hey, Mr. Turner can you move your car so we can all get out?" Asked Eric.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Jonathan you can park in my driveway." Said George.

"So are you guys riding back with us?" Asked Topanga.

"You don't mind?" Asked Shawn.

"Shawn, I have to drive past your place to get to mine." Said Cory.

"Right I'm sorry, I'm exhausted."

"Let's head out then." Said Topanga picking up her purse.

"Shawn, before you leave can I talk to you?" Asked George.

"Sure."

"Since tomorrow is Friday take the day."

"Mr. Feeny I can't. I've got your exam tomorrow and I've got a paper due in English."

"My exam can be taken Monday, is your paper done?"

"I handed it in yesterday."

"Well then there you go all of your excuses are gone. Get a good night's sleep and then connect with Jonathan later."

"Are you sure?"

"Shawn, you haven't missed a single one of your classes since Chet died, take a day."

"I'll think about it."

"You have come a long way young man." Said George.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow, but it better not be in class."

"Okay." Said Shawn walking passed him.

When Shawn was far enough away and Angela was walking passed him, he decided to ask her for a favor.

"Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get back to the dorm can you turn of Shawn's alarm clock?" Asked George.

"What?"

"I've convinced him to take tomorrow off, but I'm afraid he might need a little help."

"I understand Mr. Feeny." Said Angela.

"Good."

Soon all of the kids were gone and the 6 'adults' were sitting in the kitchen drinking. And talking about the kids' antics growing up.

"So I talked to Shawn briefly before he left and convinced him to take tomorrow off."

"Can he afford that grade wise?" Asked Alan.

"Yes, he only has two classes tomorrow. Mine and his English class now he had a paper due but e already handed it in, and while he has an exam with me that he could do in his sleep, but that's what I was afraid of. He can take it Monday."

"He handed in a paper early?" Asked Jon with a smile. "His study habits really have changed."

"That they have, he enjoys school now. I think." Said Amy.

The 'adults' continued to talk for a while longer before they all decided to call it a night. Meanwhile it took Cory about 15 minutes to drive Shawn and Angela back to the dorm.

"Shawn, Baby we're home." Said Angela waking him up.

"Thanks Guys for the ride."

"No problem, get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." Said Cory.

"I'm not going to class tomorrow Feeny told me to take the day, and since my assignments are all handed in, I might as well."

"What about the history exam?" Asked Topanga.

"I'm taking it on Monday."

"Okay, I'll copy my notes for you if there are any." Said Topanga happy her friend was going to get some much needed sleep, she knew since they had sent away for the information he hadn't been sleeping well no matter what he told them. She knew Shawn as well as she knew Cory and in that knowledge knew when her friend was about to explode with emotion, Shawn was getting to that point.

"Shawn we need to get in or else we're going to be locked out." Said Angela.

"Bye." Said Cory.

"Bye." Responded Shawn shutting the door.

"You think he'll be okay?" Asked Topanga.

"I'm hoping since Turner's here the explosion can be contained." Responded Cory worried about his best friend.

Shawn and Angela made it onto their floor with about 5 minutes to spare and it took everything Shawn had not to fall asleep in the elevator on the way up, as Shawn got into his room and started to get ready for bed Angela made sure to turn off his alarm.

"Aren't you staying?" Asked Shawn noticing she hadn't started to get ready herself.

"Baby you need sleep. I have an early class, I know you as soon as that alarm goes off to wake me up you'll be wide awake."

"Fine, I'll see you at some point tomorrow." Said Shawn disappointed but knew she had a point.

"Good night Babe." Said Angela kissing him as he laid down in bed.

Angela walked out of the room and wrote _'DO NOT DISTURB BEFORE NOON'_ on the white board that hung on Shawn's door hoping that the other people on their floor would comply. She headed over to her room and started to settle in when Rachel walked in.

"How's Shawn? I mean I know this can't be easy on him."

"I don't know, he had a good talk with Mr. Turner and I think they're meeting up tomorrow to talk more privately. He's not going to class tomorrow."

"Yeah I saw the note on the door before I came in."

"He's exhausted he fell asleep in Cory's car on the way back. His emotions just keep building."

"He hasn't exploded yet?"

"Nope, is it wrong that I hope it happens soon and when I'm not around?"

"Not at all, from what I understand Mr. Turner will help him a lot, like contain it. That's what Eric said anyways."

"I just hope this is the last thing that comes up from Chet. I could strangle Shawn's stepmother though, she knew what this would do to him, yeah she may not have been around for the last few years but she knows how sensitive Shawn is. Especially with everything Chet put him through." Said Angela.

"Chet seemed to genuinely love Jack and Shawn when he was here, I don't understand what happened." Said Rachel.

"He was an alcoholic, by the time I met Shawn he was living in the apartment with Jack and Eric. He would leave Shawn in the trailer park overnight alone when he was young sometimes he's told me he would sneak over to Cory's and climb in the window of what is Josh's room now. When Virna left Chet ran off that day leaving Shawn in a cheap, sleazy motel. That night he went and stayed at Mr. Turner's, then that turned into a couple weeks at Cory's before Mr. Turner said Shawn could live with him. Shawn lived there for a year, before Chet showed up again. Then Shawn lived back at the trailer park for a while and then Mr. Turner was in a motorcycle accident, so he had to leave. About a week before Senior year started Jack came into town and was looking for roommates for the apartment, Chet found out and moved Shawn in with Jack and took off again. This last time he came back was the first time Shawn and Jack had seen him since they moved in. So for Shawn to find out that Chet isn't his father isn't really the shock that's hitting him it's the fact that Mr. Turner is. He almost adopted Shawn but then Chet showed up and that got dashed."

"I don't know how I would be able to handle that." Said Rachel now understanding why Shawn had kept his distance from Chet when he came around.

"That's the problem Shawn doesn't handle it, he lets it build up and then explodes to the point that he becomes self-destructive. So that's why Mr. Turner came into town as fast as he did, he's seen Shawn's explosions and can handle them. I don't know about you but I need sleep, good night."

"Night."

Meanwhile at Cory and Topanga's the couple were lying in bed think about the upheaval going on around them.

"Cory?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he's okay?"

"No, but he will be."

"I don't know how much more he can take? Do you know of anything else that could happen?"

"No, and I'm worried about him. Hopefully this is the last of Chet's secrets. We have to look at the bright side of things at least Shawn's father is someone we know and knows when to push him and when to back off. The only people besides us that know him that well are my parents and Mr. Feeny. He's going to be fine."

"I hope so, because I can't watch him hurt anymore."

"I know Honey, neither can I." Topanga and Cory settled in for the night worried about their friend, but knew they needed sleep if they were ever going to help Shawn through this.

The next morning Angela woke up and then went over to make sure Shawn was still sleeping which he was. The only thing that disturbed her were the dried tear tracks she saw upon closer inspection. Now she wished she had stayed with him, but she knew he wouldn't have let go if she had been in the room. She wrote him a note and placed it where she knew he would see it. She then crept out and shut the door as quietly as she could and left to finish getting ready for class. When she arrived in the History room everyone looked behind her expecting Shawn to walk in, but then looked relieved when it was just her.

"Miss Moore, where is Mr. Hunter?" Asked George.

"He was still sleeping when I left Mr. Feeny."

"Good, that's good."

Mr. Feeny handed out the exam papers and watched as everyone wrote out their answers in concentration. To George it was a good thing today was a planned exam day, he and Jon had stayed up late into the night catching up and discussing Shawn, and Jon's relationships with Elaine and Melanie.

At around 11:30 Shawn woke up and was disoriented for a second trying to remember how he got into bed, and then remembered the upheaval his life had just suffered at the hands of Chet once again.

"Even from the grave, you're still screwing my life up." Shawn said to himself. He spotted the note and saw his name on it.

'_Baby,_

_Good morning, glad to see you slept in. I went to class I'll see you later. Your father and Melanie stayed at Mr. Feeny's last night, call or go see him there._

_Love,_

_Angela'_

Shawn heard the phone in the hall ring but didn't think anything of it and decided he would venture out of his room when he heard one of the guys answer.

"Caplin Hall 3rd floor?"

"Yeah, is Shawn Hunter around?" Asked Jon.

"Uh, I think so but there's a note on his door saying not to disturb him before noon in his girl's handwriting. I would knock but she scares me." Just then Shawn came out intent on heading towards the co-ed bathroom. "It lives. Yo, Hunter phone."

"Thanks, Hello?"

"Hey Kid."

"Hey, what's up?"

"You want to meet up for breakfast? With Melanie and I?"

"Yeah do you want me to meet you at Mr. Feeny's house?"

"Yeah, sure so I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, I just have to take a quick shower, and then I'll be over." Said Shawn.

"You got it see you in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Shawn headed over to George's and out of habit parked in Amy and Alan's driveway. He hoped that in the next few minutes she didn't have to go anywhere because he parked his car right behind Amy's. He realized as he got out he got there completely on autopilot. He walked up to the back door and was greeted by Amy opening it while holding Josh.

"Hi Honey."

"Hey, Hi Buddy. Are you going anywhere in the next few minutes?"

"Nope why?"

"I blocked you in." Said Shawn with a smile.

"You are fine, did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I just woke up about an hour ago, I fell asleep in Cory's car on the way home last night."

"Good, so what are you doing the rest of the day?" She asked putting Josh in the bassinet that was in the kitchen.

"I'm meeting Jon and Melanie for breakfast. I just wanted to check in with you about the car."

"Go have breakfast and I'll see you later."

"Okay well here's my key if you for some reason do need to leave before I get back." Said Shawn taking his key off the ring.

"Go, get out of here. Anything I have to do I can do when you get back. Do you have laundry that needs to be done?"

"I forgot it. Can I bring it by later?"

"Of course." Amy knew Shawn had a lot on his mind so the fact he forgot his laundry wasn't a surprise, she figured she'd be seeing him for dinner later anyways.

"Thank you. You know I appreciate it right?"

"Yes, Shawn I do. Because you tell me every week. Now go have breakfast and I'll see you later."

"Alright, Bye Josh. See ya." Said Shawn walking out the back door.

"Your brother needs to relax, yes he does." Said Amy to Josh who just smiled in response.

Shawn crossed the yard and knocked on George's door. Jon had heard him pull into the Matthews' driveway opened the door.

"Hey you get lost?"

"What? Oh no I just wanted to check in with Mrs. Matthews I kind of parked behind her and I wanted to see if she needed me to move."

"Why didn't you just park next to her?"

"Because I drove her on autopilot and didn't think. She said it was fine and I left her my keys just in case."

"What did I tell you about paying attention when you drive?" Shawn remembered the many driving lessons he did with Jon and Alan, both men had taken he, Cory, and Topanga out and taught them how to drive before their tests.

"To do it, and I was I just make the drive so often I didn't realize that I had parked there until after I already did."

Jon just shook his head at his son and smiled. "Mel you ready to go?"

"Yeah, hey Shawn. I didn't see your car where'd you park?"

"Hey Melanie. I parked in the Matthews' driveway kind of a habit. So whose car are we taking?"

"I'll drive." Said Melanie. "Just tell me where to go."

"Is that place on 3rd still open?" Asked Jon remembering the diner he and Shawn had frequented the year they lived together.

"Yeah, it's changed ownership a few times but it's still there with the same staff surprisingly."

"You wanna head there?" Asked Jon already looking forward to the restaurant's breakfast special.

"Hell yeah I haven't been there since summer." Said Shawn.

"Well look who woke up. Why haven't you been there since summer?" Asked Jon noticing that at the prospect of getting food Shawn came out of the fog he'd been in.

"Because I get breakfast on campus, and it gets deducted off my student card. And it was the last time I actually let Jack buy breakfast. Or I eat at Cory's parents' on the weekend."

"So what are you doing for Christmas this year?" Asked Melanie as she drove according to Jon's directions.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up at Cory's parents. I just have to finish up my Christmas shopping this week. What do you get a six month old?"

"Stuffed animals?" Suggested Melanie.

"I'm sending Topanga and Angela."

"You make your girlfriend do your shopping?"

"Just when it comes to Josh lately. When he gets older I'll think of better things for him." Said Shawn as Melanie pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"So when school's not in session where do you crash?" Asked Jon as they headed in.

"With Jack and Eric. That's where I was this last summer, luckily this summer I'll be a student so I'll be able to stay on campus."

"You're taking classes this summer?" Asked Jon.

"Yeah, I've got to make up a couple credits from last semester. So I worked it out with Mrs. Feeny that if I took a couple classes I could stay in my dorm room."

"Do you have to make up credit from when you took your road trip?" Asked Jon now realizing why he was going to be in school.

"Yeah, I just had a hard time catching up when I got back so I took the incompletes and made the arrangements with the Dean."

"So how long did it take you to fall asleep after you got home last night?" Asked Melanie.

"I actually fell asleep in Cory's car on the way there."

"So I have a question that's been bugging me since I called you earlier." Said Jon.

"What's that?" Asked Shawn looking at his menu.

"Why are your neighbors afraid of Angela?"

"Oh it's not just Angela the guys are afraid of its Topanga too. She's not shy about telling me when she's pissed at me. Our arguments usually take over the floor, her room is across from mine, so if we fight which is rare she slams the door then I go after her to try and smooth things over and then I end up slamming my door. It goes back and forth."

The waitress came and took their order. After that Jon decided was going to make Shawn talk to him, no more catching up like they had been doing since Jon got into town. He knew he didn't have to bring up Chet and Shawn's feelings on that subject they had talked that subject in depth over phone calls and during Shawn's visit during his road trip. It was time to talk about them and where they were going to take this newfound connection.

"Okay so it's time to talk." Said Jon.

"You already gave me that talk Jon remember?" Said Shawn with a smile, while Melanie fought to hide her laughter.

"Not that talk I don't ever want to have that talk again with you, I think we were both scarred by the end. No we need to talk about how we move forward."

"Jon you're my father, you always have been. As far as I'm concerned I've only had 2 fathers in my life you and Mr. Matthews. You guys raised me you guys may not have been there for my firsts as a baby but you were there for my firsts every other time. You allowed me to take my anger out on you when Chet continually ditched me. No matter how much shit I gave you either in school or out you never once gave me up."

"Shawn…" Jon was about to bring up the accident.

"That wasn't your fault I told you that in New York, you had to leave you had no choice you had life threatening injuries and your family wanted you near them."

"It was also because I didn't want you guys seeing me that weak, I was being selfish Shawn."

"Jon, you did what you thought was right. We talked about it before, during, and after. I was totally fine with you leaving it was your health. If you had let me I probably would have left with you." Said Shawn.

"I appreciate the sentiment but you wouldn't have lasted 2 days without Cory, Topanga, and Eric."

"I lasted 12 without Cory and Topanga when they were on their honeymoon."

"How many times did you talk to them?" Asked Melanie.

"None." Jon looked at him. "Okay once but that was only so they could tell me what time I was picking them up at the airport."

"So besides school what have you been doing?" Asked Melanie.

"Just school, my class schedule is all over the place that it makes it hard to work. Every once in a while if Mr. Matthews really needs it I go help out down at the store."

"How are you paying for school?" Asked Melanie not knowing the whole story.

"That's one thing Chet did right. He tried to pay for school but when he couldn't swing it he went to Jack's stepfather and he's been paying, which has taken me a long time to be okay with but there's nothing I could really do about it. I need a college education and I don't want to be thousands of dollars in debt to the banks and scholarships weren't really great, so that's where we're at."

"Well here's what I've been thinking, now hear me out before you argue with me because this is a done deal." Said Jon

"Okay. I'm not going to like this am I?" Asked Shawn.

"Probably not, after we leave here we're going to go by the administration building and I'm going to take over your payments for school. But here's the deal. I will pay for it but you have to get those grades up, no incompletes this semester I understand those weren't your fault but that's the deal."

"Okay."

"What?" Asked Jon not thinking he heard his son right.

"I said okay. I'm not happy about not being able to pay my own way, but this is a lot better than having Jack's stepfather pay."

"Good."

"Now question?"

"What?"

"Do you think we could swing by my room so I can get my laundry to bring over to the Matthews'?"

"Amy does your laundry for you, doesn't she?"

"She offered. And it saves me 10 bucks."

"Shawn do you remember the little lesson we had when you were 15."

"Yes."

"Jon stop giving him shit you didn't do your own laundry until you moved out and had too."

"Oh wait a minute, pot meet kettle." Said Jon looking at her.

They finished up breakfast and then headed towards Pennbrook.

"Hey are you sure you can swing this?"

"Swing what?" Asked Jon turning around to face Shawn.

"My tuition, you know you don't have to do this right?"

"Shawn I can swing it don't worry about that. Just enjoy school, and get good grades those are my conditions. Think you can swing that?"

"I can."

"Good now no more discussion about whether or not I can swing your tuition."

Melanie pulled into Pennbrook and Shawn directed her to the administration building and the parking lot where Melanie parked and they all walked into the building and found the registrar's office.

"Hi can I help you?" Asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yeah I need to make a change to my account?" Asked Shawn.

"Okay and your name?"

"Shawn Hunter."

"Full name?"

"Really?" Asked Shawn with a smile.

"Yup, and your birthdate."

"Shawn Patrick Hunter, October 12, 1979."

"Here you are, now what can I do for you?" She asked pulling his file up on the computer.

"Has next semester's tuition been paid yet? Asked Jon.

"It's not scheduled to be deducted until January 4th."

"So we have time to change the account information?" Asked Melanie.

"Yes."

"Great so what do you need from me?"

"Well how would you be paying?"

"By check."

"Just the check itself and a state issued ID. I can get all the information I need from that. Shawn do you know what classes you're taking next semester?"

"Well my history class is a full year course with Mr. Feeny." Said Shawn with a smile. Jon was smiling and trying to hold in his laugh that George was stuck with them for another year. "But I know I have to fulfill an English requirement so what do you have?"

"I have poetry and creative writing."

"Can I do both?" Jon stared at his son in shock and amusement.

"Can you hold on?" He asked feeling Shawn's head for fever. Shawn just laughed at the motion.

"Am I well?"

"For now, but I reserve the right to check you later."

Shawn finished picking his classes and then went over to talk to Melanie while Jon took care of the financial aspect of the transaction.

"Shawn? Here's your class list Hon. Have a good semester."

"Thanks."

"Do you need to see Dean Bolander for anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." Said Shawn not wanting to mention that he'd probably be seeing her at the Matthews' house later.

They left the office and made their way to the car and then Shawn's dorm, when they got there Shawn gave Melanie directions to his designated parking spaces, and eventually Melanie parked.

"So how did you end up with 2 spaces?" Asked Jon shutting the front passenger side door.

"One was Cory's, they just haven't given me a new roommate yet."

They made their way to Shawn's floor and as Shawn was opening the door he noticed the note on his whiteboard. Under Angela's message he had a note from Rob in 370 'Shawn- It's after noon are you awake?'

"Is he serious?" Asked Jon with a smile.

"Sadly we never know? He's one of these guys who jokes with you the same way he tells you someone dropped out. Very even keeled." Shawn opened his door and Jon looked in, in shock at the neatness of it.

"Shawn what happened to your room?" Asked Jon.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shawn.

"I can see the floor."

"Oh that, yeah that's Angela's doing. She told me she wouldn't hang over here unless it was clean, and if it's not clean enough she comes in and does it. The messiest thing is the bed half the time I'm rushing out of here for class that I don't make the bed." He said picking up his clothes from the night before and putting them in his basket before moving it closer to the door and grabbing his bottle of detergent.

"So you got everything?" Asked Melanie.

"Yeah let's head out before anyone realizes I'm up and mobile."

"Shawn they know a bunch of people saw us walk in." Said Melanie with a laugh.

"Yeah but I guarantee you not many of them were actually paying attention."

They made their way back to the car and Jon offered to drive back to Amy and Alan's house. When they got there Alan was home for lunch.

"Hey."

"Hey Shawn. How are you doing today?" Asked Alan.

"Good I got to sleep in a bit, and then I went down to the Registrar's office and picked my classes, for next semester."

"You picked your classes already?" Asked Amy coming down the stairs with Josh and handed him to Shawn while she got a bottle ready for the infant. Jon looked on in amazement at how at ease Shawn was with Josh. There was no fussing on the infants part, even when Amy handed Shawn the bottle, Josh was at peace.

"What?" Asked Shawn.

"What?" Asked Jon back at him while Melanie smiled at the picture.

"You're staring."

"I'm just seeing a whole other side to you that's all."

"So Shawn what classes did you get for next semester?" Asked Alan.

"I got the creative writing course you and Eric took."

"It's a great course and you will do great in it." Said Amy.

"Am I going to have to read my assignments out loud?"

"Probably, but Shawn you are a great writer and wonderful speaker, why are you worried?"

"Shawn you were up in front of 300 people at graduation, and did great. 50 other students is nothing." Said Jon.

"How did you know that? You were still recovering by that point."

"I've got connections. What you think I wouldn't want to see my first class in Philadelphia graduate high school? I was with you guys from your first day and if it hadn't been for the accident I would have been there for the last."

The rest of the night progressed and soon Alan's birthday dinner was underway it turns out he had known all along because he had heard a few of their conversations and tried to act surprised but they all instantly knew. The dinner went well and soon everyone was off to their respective homes, Shawn was happy he had clean laundry, by the time he got home he put all his laundry away and finished wrapping his Christmas gifts and got them ready to go the next day.

Jon had called his parents and informed them that he wouldn't be making it to their house for Christmas but he would be there for New Years' when they asked why Jon told them that something just came up and he couldn't make it, when his mother pushed further he finally broke down and told her what was going on. To his surprise, she handled it well and didn't sound shocked.

"Jon, that boy has always been your son. So I expect you both on New Years'."

"Mom, he might have plans with his friends."

"Jonathan, if that is true then fine. But I expect to see him sometime soon."

"You will I just want to ease him into this small dinners with you guys is fine but I don't want to throw him in the deep end of Connecticut Society just yet."

"That's fine, I totally understand."

"Good."

"So who's his mother?"

"Um, this girl I dated briefly my junior year of high school. You never met her it was over before it started."

"Elaine?"

"How did you know?"

"Jon I wasn't as clueless as you thought we lived in a fishbowl I knew what was going on. Let's see you broke up with Melanie in November and Shawn if I'm correct his birthday is October right?"

"Yeah October 12th." Said Jon a little freaked out.

"He was probably conceived around January possibly during winter break."

"Oh god, how did you know that?" Asked Jon leaning his head down as Melanie rubbed his back with a smile.

"Jon, when you're a teen don't have sex in your parents' house in the middle of the afternoon, the maids talk."

"Okay now that I'm thoroughly embarrassed I'm going to let you go and I promise to talk to Shawn about New Years'."

"Good night Honey." Said Mrs. Turner.

"Good night."

After Jon hung up his cell phone Melanie burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"I'm sorry I really shouldn't laugh, but isn't this something you busted Shawn on?"

"I was 17. He was 15 and nowhere near the maturity level he would have need to be if something had happened."

"True, but I just find it interesting is all." Said Melanie.

Meanwhile back at the dorm Shawn and Angela were relaxing in his room.

"I'm so proud of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm proud of the way you've handled all of this usually you run at the first sign of trouble, but you've stuck around and dealt with it."

"Well it's time I start acting like the adult my driver's license says I am. I'm not a kid anymore. If I don't stop running now what's going to happen later on when we decide to get married or have kids? I refuse to do to them what we had done to us."

"Wait a minute." Said Angela sitting up from where she was laying on Shawn's chest. "Who says I want to have kids with _you_?" She asked with a smile.

"Well I meant sometime in the far, really distant future." He said knowing she was kidding and enjoying playing with her.

"I'm kidding Shawn, but we really need to get our relationship stabilized before we ever talk about marriage and kids."

"I know that's why I said in the far, distant future. I'm not ready to be a father by any means, I'm still trying to figure out how to be a college student and an adult. I would like to have my education and a steady job before we get married and knock you up."

"How romantic Shawn." She said with a laugh and a slap to his chest.

"Hey it can't be poetry all the time, sometimes I have to be brutally honest."

"That's why I love you. Because you can mix honesty and poetry."

"Well I love you too."

The next few days passed in a blur of colorful paper and family togetherness. Shawn had agreed to meet up with Jon in New York for the Turner's New Years' Eve party. He had invited everyone but they all decided to stay in Philly including Angela who decided that Shawn and Jon needed time alone to get used to the new revelations without the pressure of her being around.

The party was a success and the men were able to spend time hanging around the city Jon showed Shawn where he worked and he even got to meet some of the students who were hanging out in the library that stayed open so students would have somewhere to go during break. It also gave Shawn time to show Jon what he had been writing over the years. Jon was so proud that he really didn't know what to say to him.

A few months later Angela got an offer she really couldn't refuse the opportunity to spend time with her father while also traveling around Europe. She and Shawn decided to part ways while she followed this particular path. He knew some day they might reunite, but if they didn't that would be okay too because he knew they could remain friends. Topanga then announced that she received an offer for an internship that came complete with full tuition for both NYU and eventually law school. But the real bonus was the fact that they had a place available for her and Cory, when she called them to accept they asked her if she had any concerns and she informed them that Eric and Shawn would be joining them and they gladly said they would find a three bedroom for them. She was shocked at this, she had decided long before talking to Shawn in the Matthews' kitchen that he was going with them. There was no way she was leaving her best friend alone in Philadelphia. So when Shawn and Cory were saying goodbye and making them all question who was actually married her and Cory or Cory and Shawn, she knew she had made the right decision.

After they left Amy and Alan's, Shawn remembered that he should be making a phone call to let someone know he was on his way into the city.

"Who are you calling?" Asked Eric when he saw Shawn pull out his phone.

"Jon. I think he should probably know that I'm moving."

"It probably would be a good idea you know to let your father know that you're leaving the state." Said Topanga with a smile.

"Stop it you. This is your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"I just found out I was moving a half hour ago. I'm unprepared."

"Shawn you are never prepared. Just call Jon." Said Topanga with a smile as Shawn dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Kid, what's up?"

"So Topanga got this internship in New York City, and about a half hour ago she threw my duffle at me and told me I was moving." Jon was amused at the latest development.

"Ugh give me the phone." Said Topanga. "Hi Mr. Turner I did not throw his bag at him I handed it to him after he and _my _husband had one of their ridiculous good byes that makes me question who actually got married."

"So what's the internship?" Asked Jon laughing his son and his best friend's antics.

"It's an internship with Brown Elliot."

"Holy crap, so what does that entail?"

"They are going to pay for all of my undergrad at NYU and law school when it comes time to apply, and since I'm married in lieu of paying for a dorm they have offered to pay for an apartment while we're all in school, so in the process of deciding on this move I talked to Mrs. Feeny about Cory and Shawn's credits and when I told her about the internship she made a call to NYU for the guys and got them in for the fall semester with partial scholarships because they pulled their grades up and finished with an almost 3.0 a piece."

"Are you serious?" Asked Jon.

"Yup."

"I knew I always liked you. Put Shawn back on." Topanga smiled at Shawn as she handed his phone back.

"Hi."

"So you found about all this 30 minutes ago?"

"Yup, we stopped by the high school on the way out but we should be there in like an hour, hour and a half."

"Well call me when you get here and I'll meet you some place."

"Sounds good, bye."

It ended up taking them 3 hours to finally find their place, and then they had to carry all of the furniture from Cory and Topanga's old place upstairs. It didn't take them long to have the place unpacked considering Topanga undid the boxes and put them away as fast as the guys could carry them up and they really didn't have much to begin with.

"What do you say we leave the rest of the unpacking for later I call Jon and we go out and grab food somewhere?" Asked Shawn. Everyone agreed so they waited while he called Jon.

"Hello?"

"Hey we made it."

"It's only about 70 miles what took you guys so long?" Asked Jon.

"Oh we got lost trying to find the apartment and then we unloaded the truck." Said Shawn.

"What's the address I'll come to you, since you guys have no navigation skills what so ever."

"Hey, I have skills I just wasn't driving when we got here. These streets are confusing."

"Shawn they're in numerical order on a grid." Said Jon with a laugh.

"Whatever." Shawn gave him the address and 20 minutes later Jon was knocking on the door.

"Hey, come on in." Said Topanga opening it.

"Congratulations on the internship."

"Thank you I'm nervous but excited."

"When do you start?"

"Monday and then I start classes again in September." Said Topanga.

"Eric what are you going to be doing?"

"Not sure yet, but I have a couple interviews set up for next week. Most of my experience is in retail so I'll go around to a few of the stores around here."

"You might want to check out a few of the stations around here they might need gophers. Actually here." Said Jon handing Eric a business card with a familiar name on it.

"Mr. Williams?"

"He's working for ABC he might know of something somewhere."

"Thanks."

"No problem you're a good worker Eric any place will be lucky to have you."

"Thanks." Said Eric glad he had a lead for work.

"So what about you?" Asked Jon to Shawn.

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do about work for the summer at least?"

"The guy I worked for senior year just opened up a studio around here and he said I would have a job with him whenever I needed it. I called him earlier and I start back up with him Monday morning."

"When did you make that call we were together the whole time?" Asked Cory.

"While you were still talking to Mr. Feeny at the high school."

"What about you Cory?" Asked Jon

"I'm going hunting with Eric on Monday."

"No mob related restaurants alright?" Said Jon with a smile.

"You got it."

Jon took the kids out to dinner and showed them around to some places in the neighborhood and told them over the weekend he'd go exploring with them to other places of interest for them.

The kids thrived in New York, everybody had jobs they loved and were now waiting to start their Junior year of college. Jon and Shawn had also been getting closer over the last few months to the point that Shawn had started calling him 'Dad' on occasions. Jon knew that was a sign that Shawn was defiantly coming around and starting to forgive Chet for the mistakes he made while raising him. Jon still had a hard time believing that he had a son that was grown but knowing it was Shawn made it easier to swallow. His parents had taken to trying to spoil Shawn who politely declined at every chance it got to the point that the put money on his student card and let him do with it as he wished. Amy and Alan had made a couple trips down to visit for the day and to spoil the kids by filling their fridge or simply taking them out to dinner. That was all the kids really allowed the parents to do, and it was only once in a while. Topanga loved living with 'her' boys sure they drove her nuts most days but knew she would never trade it in for a less boring life. All in all they came together to help Shawn save himself and he did, because of everything everyone had done for him he came to terms with his childhood and formed lasting relationships with his friends, the Matthews, and most of all Jon who never failed to tell him that he would always be there for him.


End file.
